An Unrealistic, But Real Story
by Nightfury58
Summary: A boy who hides his secrets makes a wish one a fateful day. But, be careful what you wish for, because it may not turn out like you think it does...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Day

**September 18****th****, 2012**

It was a beautiful day this morning. The main protagonist of this story woke up at 6:00 AM, disturbed by his alarm clock. He really disliked his own name, so he gave himself the nickname Rainbow Dash after his favorite pony from his favorite show, which he had only started watching last month. He told his fellow seventh graders to call him Rain or Dash. He had always hidden his secret love for My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, especially his secret "love" for Rainbow Dash. He yawned widely. "Muhhh… I hate Tuesdays. They're so boring… And so the brown haired twelve year old lazily got up out of his bed, throwing the blankets carelessly onto the white carpeted floor. He went through with his regular morning routine. Slipping clothes off, putting on some blue jeans and a cyan hoodie, wearing a Seattle Mariners baseball cap backwards. It was blue, of course. He finished all of this at about 6:05. He then slid down the wooden spiral staircase, riding the black rail on it casually. He slipped off at the bottom, being very agile. He then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He simply settled for a mini lemon poppyseed muffin. He then waited for a good while, his sister coming down at aroun 6:40.

"Hey." His sister said.

"Hi." He responded dully. It was just another boring routine morning for him, not much to talk about. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. _6:43… _When 6:45 came, he tossed his dull gray backpack over his shoulder and out the door, his sister following. And out into the neighborhood they went, out into chilling 42 degree weather. Neither of them spoke on the thirteen minute walk to the bus stop. All he did was gaze at the trees and wildlife surrounding him. He smiled, knowing that he lived in a neighborhood full of green. Not a single street light lined his neighborhood. It was nice and quiet, just what he liked. He knew he'd hate having to live in a noisy, dirty, crowded neighborhood with houses being only three feet apart. He stood at the bus stop for three good minutes before the long, yellow, and full school vehicle pulled up and opened its doors. He climbed into it casually, plopping down alone in a leather seat towards the front of the bus. The whole ride to middle school, he stared blankly out the window at all the cars and civilization and others. He didn't even move as the bus dropped off the high schoolers before it headed to his school. At around 7:25 AM, it finally pulled up to his school. He got off last, ignoring the bus driver's wish for a good day for him. The school day went like this, from first to sixth period. Except that in fourth period, Gym, something quite interesting happened. Today was the day where he had to do the four lap run around the track. Normally, he was terrible at stamina and endurance and would score a horrible 14:44 minutes. (A/N: Later, maybe in November or December or something, I actually got 12:01. Pretty good improvement. Any who, back to the story!) But this time, something interesting happened. He felt quite odd while running, and he ran surprisingly fast and kept up his pace the whole time. To add on, he felt as if he had… wings or something. It felt quite strange, because he knew that would never happen to him. He generally just felt… different on the track. It was as if he were someone different, someone more athletic. He almost felt like he could fly. The whole ride home on the bus, he kept looking at himself as if he expected him to sprout wings or something crazy like that. As he hopped off the bus at around 2:30, he felt the strange feeling again. It was as if he could just jump up and fly away! So again, he walked those 13 minutes home, looking at himself in disbelief. He then shook his head. "No way. None of this could happen. I can't just wake up tomorrow and have wings or something! If I do, might as well be a pony… I wish… I wish it were possible. Especially if I could be someone like Rainbow Dash…" He looked up at the sky with the mention of his favorite mare of the whole of My Little Pony, as if he was wishing upon a star. He knew he could voice his feelings out here in his quiet neighborhood without being heard. After all, his sister had stayed at school because she had a club today after. After a few minutes, he arrived at his home and opened the unlocked wooden door. He went through the usual "Hi how was your day" routine, and got to work on his math. He yawned once he was done. How could he be so tired already? He was in a haze, and it was only 3 PM by this point. "Hey Mom, I think I'm gonna go take a nap… I'm really tired."

"Oh? You usually don't take naps during the day."

"Yeah well, sometimes I can take afternoon naps, you know." He replied, hobbling up his wooden spiral staircase. _Why… why is this happening? Afternoon naps… reminds me of… _He trailed off his own thoughts as he flopped onto his bed, not even bothering with blankets. He fell asleep, and it was only 3:08. He didn't wake up at all that day, despite his parents and sister's desperate attempts. There seemed something off about him while he was asleep, but that was put aside.

**September 19****th****, 2012**

He woke groggily at about 5:30, not moving. He glanced over at the clock to check the time. However, something was wrong. "I feel… different…" He then stopped short of everything. His voice sounded strangely familiar. "What…" _Could it be…? _"What is…?" _It is! It is, it is, it is! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy goshohmygosh… oh my gosh! _"It can't be…" He sat up to look at himself. His eyes widened as he saw himself. The first thing he saw was… cyan. Hooves. _It can't be! No way! _He then rolled off the bed, landing on the carpet with a _thump! _He stood up on all fours, as if it were natural for him. He then shook his head, gasping slightly when he saw yellow and orange hair drop in front of his face. _Oh my gosh… i-it's true… _He was a cyan pony. A colt sized one, but still a pony. He looked on his flank, seeing no cutie mark, but he did see wings right next to the blank flank. He opened them slowly, also surprised at how natural it felt. His clothes that he previously wore lay folded neatly on the floor next to his bed. He paced around his room, his mind racing furiously. _Think, think, think, think, think! I'm a pony! Oh god, I hope it doesn't… _He closed his door slowly, revealing the mirror on the back of him. He gasped again when he saw that his pupils were huge and that a primrose iris surrounded his wide, black pupils. "I… I'm a…" His eyes widened as his voice cracked. It was like his voice WAS Rainbow Dash's, which frankly… it was! "Oh my gosh!" He cried out, instantly regretting it as he heard his sister stir. _Uhh… uhh… oh! I can hide in the loft!_ He flapped his small wings gingerly, finding himself hovering off of the ground. He flapped them several more times, lifting himself up and into his loft. He then stepped backwards into the back of it, hiding all signs of his pony-like, cyan, and rainbow mane and tail features. His hooves made small _clop _sounds as he did so. He shivered in his hiding spot, his ears perking as he heard his sister draw near.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Hiding

_A/N: Okay, changing it from "He" to "Dash", since that's who "He" is now. On with the story!_

**September 19****th****, 2012**

Okay, maybe Dash had been over exaggerating. He was still fully cyan with huge primrose eyes, but he still retained his brown, short hairstyle. He didn't actually see rainbow colored hair or anything. That was just his wild imagination. However, his hair had gotten slightly longer and it had a hint of a rainbow coloration in it. For every hour that passes, Dash's hair would get slightly longer and the rainbow tint will become more apparent. Anyways, unfortunate for Dash, his loft wasn't very deep. Dash's ears perked as he heard his sister enter the room.

"Hello?" She asked, venturing to the back of the room. Dash saw her eyes widen as she spotted the cyan pony hiding out in the loft. "What the…" Dash hid a little lower. "Is that a… It has…"

"Uhh… hi?" His voice cracked on the 'hi', but he didn't care.

"It speaks!" And with that Dash's sister ran out of the room, into the carpeted hallway. She then turned right and sped into another room, in which she took carpeted stairs that were now on her left. She went down the staircase and turned left 180 degrees, going down a double step stair and right again into her parent's room. "Mom, there's a small winged pony in my brother's loft!"

"What?!" Was the reply. Dash was listening to all of this, due to his enhanced hearing, being a pony and all. "There's a what?"

"Mom, it's a small winged pony! Its cyan, with tiny little wings, and huge pupils lined with primrose! And he looks like a cartoon, too!"

"…What?!"

"…"

Mom got up out of her bed, then followed Dash's sister back up the carpeted stairs and back into Dash's room, where they walked slowly to the back, and looked up into the loft above. Their mouths lay agape as they both got to sight it again: A small, winged, cyan pony with a brown hairstyle that seemed to be slowly growing and changing color if you stared at it for a long enough period of time.

"Umm… what's up?" Dash heard his voice crack again, and knew it sounded EXACTLY like Rainbow Dash's. _Ohh… so this is what happens when you make a wish. It's exactly like you want, but you never think of the consequences beforehand… but… maybe this will turn out all right in the end. Maybe… just maybe… _

"I-Is… Is…" Both girls were at a loss for words just at the sight. "Is…"

"Umm, yes. A winged pony with huge primrose eyes and… changing mane." Dash asked plainly. He had been awake for at least 10 minutes by now, and he noticed that his mane had changed slightly. "Mmm… I don't think I can go to school today. Mind calling the school and telling them that I'm sick or something…?"

"Why… why? Why has this happened to you, _?" (A/N: _ is a blank because nobody wants to hear Dash's real name.) The question came from Dash's mother. She sounded genuinely concerned, because… well, why not? Your son has just been transformed into a cyan pony whose hair is changing by the minute! By the speed it was going, Dash would have the real Rainbow Dash's mane style and hair color by 9 PM.

"Umm, I have no idea myself." Dash replied dully. "I just… woke up and I was like this." Dash added truthfully, no hint of lies in his arrogant and cracking voice. "I…"

"Yes?" Dash's sister pressed.

"I… I sort of… I sort of wished for this. I kind of wished to be a pony like Rainbow Dash as filly… and well… My wish got granted. It turned out to not be exactly what I wished for… But yet, it is. It just… I didn't think of what would happen AFTER it would get granted."

"…" Dash's sister and mother were out of words to say again. They were speechless, appropriately.

"So yeah…" Dash got up from his position and walked over to the edge of the loft. He then jumped off, fluttering his wings slightly. He landed softly in front of the girls with a light _clop _of his hooves. "So… are you gonna call in sick for me?"

"I… I guess I have no choice." Mom then walked downstairs, Dash's sister following, speechless.

Dash watched them go. "…This… I guess… ugh." Dash sighed, flopping onto his bed. Many, many thoughts raced through his head. _Why am I Rainbow Dash? Is my hair gonna end up like hers by the end of today? Will my personality change? Why do I love this and hate this at the same time? Can I pull off a Sonic Rainboom? What happens when I get caught? What if scientists want to test on me? If all this happen, will it be an awesome adventure? Will it be nerve-wracking? Will I cry? Will I get to meet any of the other of the Mane Six? Will this hurt? IS IT GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME?! Why do I feel like I can do anything if I wanted to? _Dash sighed, as many more thoughts raced through. _How can I fly so well if I have tiny wings? Will I ever get to visit Equestria? What's for dinner tonight? Will I ever get to meet Dashie herself? _All of these thoughts were probably irrelevant, except the dinner part. He should probably go downstairs to eat some breakfast. So Dash flew down the spiral staircase that winded to the left, landing at the bottom onto the tiled kitchen floor with a louder _clop._ He then proceeded to trot to the pantry cabinet, passing his mother who was calling the school, telling them that Dash was sick. He smiled. _Heh… _

Dash opened the cabinet door with his mouth gingerly. He then poked into the pantry with his hoof awkwardly, eventually giving up. "Ugh…" Dash walked over to the counter and flew upward to land and stand on the shiny blue granite surface, opening the mini lemon poppy seed muffin case and taking one out with his mouth. He paused to tear the plastic wrapping off, then threw it into his mouth. He gulped it down after chewing a bit, satisfied. He then trotted into the family, trotting over to the couch and sitting down. Dash yawned and laid down, watching the TV show that was on… King 5 News. There wasn't very much interesting news at all. At 9:10, he watched his sister leave without him. "Bye!"

"Bye." And with that, Dash's sister slammed the door and was out into the neighborhood, walking towards the bus stop. Dash watched her until she disappeared onto the horizon. Another thought passed through his mind. _Can I sit on top of clouds? _It was a pointless question, but a good one all the same. So Dash went through the whole of the day, watching his brown hair slowly grow longer and turn more and more rainbow colored, and less and less brown. At 6:00 PM, he was very tired. Understandable, since he had skipped his supposed afternoon nap and he had been changing all day.

"Goodnight Mom, I'm going to bed. I'm super tired…"

"Have dinner first."

"But Mom, I'm not hungry!

"Ponies need nutrition too."

"True…." And with that, he quickly whipped up a chicken burger made of chicken patty, bun, cheese, mustard, and ketchup. Not very good food for a pony like him. Dash wolfed down his dinner then flew upstairs lazily. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. "I wonder what'll happen tomorrow…. Maybe the whole day will be interesting…" Dash collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep quickly.

A/N: After receiving a couple incredulous reviews, I decided to remove the school part. It just seems too unrealistic… however, I just might send Dash there for… pretty much no reason. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Truth and Consequences

**September 20, 2012**

_Ohhh… I feel horrible… _Dash moaned. It was five in the morning. _Why is this… ow… _Dash fidgeted restlessly on the bed. It was 7 AM when he got up and trotted to the bathroom, groaning. _(A/N: The following action is disgusting, and even though ponies can't throw up in the real world, this is a My Little Pony fanfic. Logic barely exists here.) _As soon as Dash reached the porcelain toilet, he leaned over it and promptly threw up everything that he ate yesterday. Clearly, he had forgotten what a pony's diet consists of, which definitely does not include chicken burgers. Silly him. Anyways, after he was finished throwing up about three hours later, he flew downstairs.

"Hey Mom… I think I need hay or something. You know, some kind of… pony food." Dash explained. "I just threw up my dinner, so… yeah. Maybe go get that somewhere. Just a suggestion…" He trotted over to the couch and sat down.

The days went on like this. Wake up, eat, sit, watch TV, go to sleep again. It was quite repetitive, until Dash decided to try something new.

**September 25, 2012**

"Mom, I'm going out on a walk." Dash said.

"Be careful!" Was Mom's reply. Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Dash went out into the neigh(pun)borhood and heard the loud clop of his hooves on the concrete. He looked around at the huge, tall trees around him as he ventured down the asphalt road he's walked countless times. He ventured farther than he thought, and what happened next appeared on the news everywhere in the world. The government found him. He was passing the Pine Lake Community Center when a helicopter flew overhead. The helicopter lowered to the ground and men in suits came out. They ran for Dash. And he fled. He opened his wings and fled. They got into their helicopter and they flew after him. He fled as fast as he could, but whenever he looked back, they were always behind him. Always chasing. Eventually he grew tired and he landed in a parking lot. He couldn't fight anymore. The men got out of the car, they grabbed him. They tied his wings to his sides and they scooped him up. They threw him into the helicopter. Dash cried and struggled and yelled and flailed about, but nothing happened that was productive. It was very terrifying. The last thing he remembered before being knocked out was a man telling him that everything would be fine. Then they stuck a needle in him and everything went black…

Why did they capture him? He was a cartoon cyan pony with wings and a rainbow themed mane.

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything used in this story except for my ideas._

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I might have more next time.


End file.
